


A Three Way Street

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, dramionarry, hp polyamory, hp triad, pansy and blaise matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Blaise thinks Draco is secretly dating Granger. Pansy thinks Draco is secretly dating Potter. They are both right and wrong.





	A Three Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> For more HP triads, follow my net hptriadsnet on tumblr!

“Pay up, Parkinson.”

Blaise had arrived through her floo uninvited, again, and he walked swiftly towards her, a winning grin on his face.

Pansy ignored him, knowing it was the best way to deal with his antics. She continued to flip through Witch Weekly and wave her wand at the pile of folding clothes.

Blaise sat across from her. “I just saw Draco on a date with Granger.”

Pansy looked up at him through narrowed eyes. “How many times are you going to try to feed me that lie?”

“It is not a lie,” Blaise groaned, slapping his hands in the table. “I just saw them in Diagon Alley! And that’s the third time this month!”

Pansy stopped folding the clothes and stood up, walking over to her room. She returned with a stack of photographs and threw them in the table in front of Blaise. “I thought you might try to convince me of your sordid tales again, so I took the liberty of photographing the truth.”

There were about twenty photos of Draco and Harry Potter, having a clearly romantic picnic at a park. They kissed, they laughed, they fed each other food, and all other sorts of disgusting cheesy activities. Blaise gaped at the photos.

“But- but…” He stammered, flipping through them and becoming increasingly agitated. “It can’t be!”

“Oh, but it is.” Pansy smirked and patted Blaise’s head. “Pay up.”

Blaise shook his head defiantly. “Look, I’m telling the truth, I swear it! Feed me Veritaserum, extract my thoughts, anything!”

Pansy considered him for a moment. It wasn’t like Blaise to get so bent out of shape about something. He was a good liar, Pansy knew, but that was because he was cool and collected under pressure.

“What about my clear evidence?” she asked, stacking up the photos neatly again.

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. “Alright. Either Draco knows about the bet and convinced Potter and Granger to help him throw us off, or… He really is playing them both.”

Pansy’s eyebrows shot up. “It has to be the first one. Because otherwise, that would be low. Even for Draco.”

Blaise got to his feet in an instant and walked around the table, taking Pansy’s arm and dragging her along.

“Where are we going?” she asked, slightly alarmed.

“To confront Draco,” Blaise answered and then pointed at the photos on Pansy’s hands. “We just need one as evidence, you can throw the rest.”

Pansy snorted. “Throw? I have like ten year’s worth of anniversary presents right here.”

.

Draco was reading a book when his fireplace lit up, green flames illuminating his living room. He got to his feet nervously.

Pansy and Blaise stepped out of the flames and Draco’s shoulders dropped. “What are you two doing here?”

Blaise took something out of Pansy’s hand and walked up to Draco. He shoved a photograph on Draco’s face and Draco’s heart dropped.

“How…why…”

“Are you cheating on Granger with Potter?” Blaise asked, his voice louder than usual.

Draco felt like he was going to choke on his own spit. How did he know about that too?

But before Draco could say anything, Pansy stepped forward, pulling the photo away from Blaise’s grip. “No, the question is, are you cheating on Potter with Granger?”

Draco took a step back, suddenly overwhelmed. “Who the fuck took that photo?” he asked, trying to turn the tables even a little bit.

“Stalker Parkinson over here,” said Blaise, pointing a finger at Pansy, who rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” Pansy waved her hand impatiently. “Just tell us the truth, are you really toying with the golden duo because, oh boy, is that going to come back to bite you in the ass.”

Draco looked from Blaise to Pansy and back again. They had advanced on him again, and he felt himself blush. There was no way he was going to come out of this one with a lie, they already knew too much.

At that moment, the fireplace roared again and Draco cursed under his breath. Pansy and Blaise both spun around curiously.

Hermione and Harry stepped out, laughter etched upon their faces as if they had been having a funny conversation seconds earlier. They stopped when they noticed that Draco wasn’t alone, and their faces fell.

They were holding hands.

Draco couldn’t see Blaise’s and Pansy’s faces, but he was sure their eyes traveled up and down Harry and Hermione, determinedly stopping at their joined hands.

And then, as if in slow motion, Draco watched Harry and Hermione do the same, their eyes fixed on Pansy and Blaise, and it suddenly hit Draco how close to him they were both standing. Draco met Harry’s and Hermione’s devastated expressions.

“No, no, no, no, no!”

Draco pushed Blaise and Pansy aside and rushed to Hermione and Harry.

“What the fuck, Draco?” Hermione hissed angrily. She must be truly upset if she was cursing.

“This is not-”

“I knew there was a reason you didn’t want us to meet your friends!” Harry spat, taking a step back and pulling Hermione with him.

Draco felt his heart thudding painfully against his chest. “You have to listen! There’s nothing going on here and there never has been!”

Hermione looked at Pansy and Blaise for a split second before her eyes returned to Draco. “Why were you looking so flustered, then?”

“They were asking me about you two! They think I’m dating one and cheating with the other!”

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks and then turned to Draco again.

Harry was frowning. “You’ve never wanted to be seen with both of us at the same time,” he said and chewed his lip. “Why should we believe you?”

Draco felt all the air leave his lungs. Harry was right, of course. But Draco had only been trying to take things slow in the public eye. He still cared too much about what people thought of him, and now he didn’t have an adequate answer for the people that truly mattered to him.

“Because he loves you,” said someone behind Draco. 

Draco looked over his shoulder to see Blaise walking tentatively forward. He was looking at Harry, his expression determined. 

Pansy followed Blaise’s actions and moved closer to them. She looked at Hermione. “And he loves you.”

Draco turned his head back around and watched Harry and Hermione looking curiously at Blaise and Pansy. 

His friends stood on either side of him, but taking a calculated, appreciated distance. 

“I think he always has,” Blaise said and huffed a laugh. “I’m just now realizing how much.”

Pansy was nodding. “Draco was telling the truth. We should have known he could never choose between the two of you.”

Slowly, Draco felt his heart rising as Harry’s and Hermione’s expressions did the same. Their lips curled up in shy smiles that made Draco want to kiss them both so desperately that he almost threw himself forward, but then he felt a sharp slap on his shoulder.

Pansy was scowling at him. “Tell them how much you love them, you git!”

Hermione and Harry laughed at this and Draco could think of no other words. 

“I love you.”

Blaise pushed him forward and Draco stumbled, but Harry caught him and then he and Hermione embraced him. He had been so scared of losing them only moments before, but now he was in his favorite place on earth; in between them.

A loud groan made the three of them look up. Pansy was looking down at the photo in her hand. “This is completely useless now. I have to think of a new present.”

“You think you have problems?” Blaise asked her as if no one else was there but them. “I was just getting used to the idea of one Gryffindor, but two?”

“Get out,” Draco said suddenly with a lot less malice in his voice than he would have liked. This whole thing was their fault, but he was too happy now to be mean. They’ll hear from him later.

Pansy and Blaise smiled amusedly and started walking past them. Blaise clapped Draco on the back. “Have fun, mate.”

“Let’s have brunch this Sunday!” Hermione called at them when they were in the fireplace, a bright smile on her face.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other with terror. “Er, I think we-”

“You’re not busy. See you Sunday,” interrupted Draco, Harry and Hermione still clinging to him.

“Fine.” Pansy rolled her eyes as Blaise threw the powder down and the flames engulfed them.


End file.
